


Shower

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitou and Tsukasa share a shower together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> for thedragonimagin on tumblr~

Warm water droplets fall softly on smooth skin and Tsukasa is facing Kaitou as hickory orbs fixate him sharply.

Kaitou turns him around slowly by a hand on his shoulder and Tsukasa lets him. A gentle nuzzle against Tsukasa's neck and soft candy lips find that one spot Tsukasa always had a weakness for and he lets his eyes fall close.

Silky raven wet hairstrands decorate Kaitou's neck and Tsukasa ponders to object for a moment and resist. Yet his body relaxes against Kaitou's after short silence when enjoyment sprawls steadily and he leans his head back against Kaitou's shoulder.


End file.
